You Make Me Melt
by Team GEMINI
Summary: Love will be more than enough to cause one to change one's appearance. The idea of impressing is what drives a person to do so. Takamachi Nanoha and Fate T. Harlaown are no different. AU NanoFate R&R wwww. Fate's メルト 2/7 done! Welcome to Fate's side!
1. Chapter 1

**You Make Me Melt**

_By Team GEMINI

* * *

_

**メルト**

_Nanoha's Point of View_

**_I'm Too Cute to Ignore Part 1 of 6_**

* * *

I was having the fluffiest of dreams this morning. I could distinctly smell the scent of motor oil, sweat, a chilli dog, and a Red Bull... I think? Okay not the most pleasant smells to reach my nose, but they belonged to you. Within the dream I was in your garage, watching you diligently work on your automobile. You were talking vividly about what you were doing and honestly, I was completely lost in your voice... not your... um, fascinating speech about what upgrades your car needed.

I was really happy watching you like this, why? Because I like seeing you happy, and you were happiest when you were with your car. Your eyes always shimmered, a large happy grin on your beautiful face, and that contagious laughter... I just loved it when you were so, oh what's the word... happy? Bah, to cliché.

You emerged from below the automobile, a little smudge of oil on your left cheek and across your nose. I giggled at you and watched as you blushed and scratched the back of your head, and in doing so you got some in your hair; so now, beautiful blonde was streaked with jet black oil. You made my heart flutter as you stood up and walked up to me, wrapping your strong arms around my shoulders, and-...

_La-La-La-La-La _

I shot out of bed when that upbeat tone began to play over and over. My eyes were wide and so was my mouth, my cell phone had woken me up from my sweet dream abruptly, and just when it had gotten to the good part. My heart was beating so fast I didn't know how to control it, and before you suggest deep breathing, don't. I began hyperventilating when I tried to breathe slowly, mou...

After my little morning fit, I rushed into the living room slipping on the polished hardwood floors on my way to the TV, and turned it on shortly after I recovered. The weather channel flickered onto the large plasma screen TV. My eyes darted towards the date and the time as my ears listened tentatively to the voice of the hideously ugly weatherman with the sexy baritone voice. I tried my best to ignore the man's face, but his voice just drew me in...

"Nyahaha, I think my eyes are burning." I giggled meanly.

Closing my eyes tight I imagined the weather man to be a good looking man of about 6ft, with a well toned body, ruby red eyes narrowed into a sultry gaze, gentle smile, and long blonde... oh wait, that isn't a man. Nyahaha, silly me.

"It's going to be clear blue skies all day today." the man with the sexy voice said, and with that, my hand jutted out towards the power button, shutting it off instantly.

Opening my eyes slowly, I stared into my reflection which appeared within the television, and smiled. My hair was messy, standing up in ways I thought not possible, my pyjama top exposed my right shoulder, and the top three buttons were undone showing me an abundant view of my own cleavage. Today was going to be a great day I just knew it, why? Because I was going to see you.

At first glance you wouldn't have noticed it, but I got my bangs cut just the other day. So now instead of parting somewhere in the middle, my bangs now parted somewhere to the side. And unlike before you can see my eyes clearly. I wanted to see if you'll notice the change and say, "What's up? Hey you've done something different with your hair." No, I was sure you'd notice right away... because you always notice. I just want to hear you say that you've noticed it, I'm being silly aren't I? There wasn't a doubt in my mind that you wouldn't say something like it, you were just too thoughtful to let it slide unvoiced.

"Morning, Mom." I hear my daughter say. She was wearing her school uniform, skirt hoisted up just a bit shorter than standard regulation allowed.

"Morning, Vivio." I replied with a bubbly smile.

Vivo was 13 now; I had to accept choices I would have rejected otherwise during her younger days. She was a respectable teenager now, and I had to accept my little girl wasn't so little anymore; Vivio was taller than me now, sadly enough as it is. Sometimes I wished she'd have stayed that small tiny little girl that would always trip the moment I warned her not to trip, but then a sad constricting feeling would grip at my heart when I come to the end of that thought (she still trips occasionally thank God). If Vivio was still my baby girl, who would be the one I talk to? I loved her as a little girl, but I loved her more the older she got. Every day she changes, I stand back and watch my little girl grow into a wonderful adult.

"You shouldn't be drinking coffee; you're too young for that! Plus, you'll stunt your growth." I warned her with a smug grin.

Vivio scoffed and took a sip of the coffee she had in a mug. "I'm not Asian; I don't have to worry about being short. I haven't hit my growth spurt," another emphasizing sip. "And I was busy studying last night so I didn't get much sleep."

"Mou, did you at least leave me some?" I asked her with a dejected sigh. Vivio nodded her head and proceeded back into the kitchen, ponytail swaying behind her.

I stood up and fixed my shirt and head back into my room. I noticed that there was a small skip in my step and giggled. I was just so giddy today; I was practically bursting with excitement, because today I'm going to show you that I'm someone worth being around. After one step into my bedroom I caught sight of something pink in the periphery of my eye. I turned to face it and smiled; I had picked my cutest outfit and hung it up last night before I went to bed.

"She better notice..." I muttered with a grumble.

Dashing towards my underwear drawer I dug around and pulled out a white bra, white panties, and a pair of white socks with cherries embroidered on. I was pleased with my choice of socks and walked back to my special outfit and carefully grabbed hold of the hanger it hung off of, and made my way to the bathroom.

The walk to the bathroom was quick and I soon found myself undressing, tossing my clothes carelessly into the dirty clothes hamper with my name on it. I waltzed into the shower and quickly turned it on with a quiet sigh of displeasure, I had no time to take a leisure bath like I normally do. I reached for the shampoo and squeezed out the substance within, and began to lather it into my hair. The water droplets pelted me in rapid succession, earning it an "Auu" which has escaped through my lips.

I really didn't like showers much; the feeling of the water spraying at me brought back painful memories of this guy I really liked back in junior high school. He had asked me out on date one day and asked me to wait for him by the entrance of the mall. I waited and waited for so long, but like an idiot, I stayed there even as the rain began to pour. Maybe it was my imagination playing tricks on me, but I remember seeing him and this other girl running towards the other entrance together. The next day I confronted him and he said that his ex-girlfriend wanted him back, and that he was only asking her out because he knew that it would make his ex extremely jealous. That guy ended up getting a serious beat down from my best friends The Undefeated Regional Karate Championship Winner Arisa Bannings, and the school's Judo club Captain Yagami Hayate, alongside the 'We Love Nanoha' fan club which consisted of Yagami Vita, Yagami Signum, and... well a good percentage of the school male population.

Rinsing the soap off of my body, I stood there for a moment allowed the water to wash over me for just a bit more. I felt that tears were rolling down my cheek only to get washed away in the water. I remember bumping into that guy at the mall one day with Vivio, he was still bitter about what had happened and laughed at how pathetic I was. I would have cried right there and then, but a strong hand had met with my shoulder, gripping onto it tightly followed by the words, "If I were you, I'd run now. No one gets away with hurting my friend's feelings." I instinctively thought that Vivio had come to my rescue, but when I looked up I saw deep burgundy eyes steeled into a death glare.

A faint smile slowly replaced my frown. "Fate-chan..."

Just saying her name made me feel so much better. She alleviated all of my worries and fears, converting them into soft fluffy memories full of sweet dreams and feather light touches. Oh how she made my heart pound, the thought of her made me happy. Even the slightest of memories brought a smile onto my face... I wanted to be beside her.

I confirmed my feelings once again and shut the flow of water; I stood still for another moment or two to allow some of excess water droplets ripple off of my body. The blush on my face wouldn't leave even though I had taken such a cold shower.

"Fate-chan..." I whispered her name fondly as I got out of the shower and standing on the bath rug.

I reached for the towel and began to dry my body thoroughly, patting my arms and legs dry. I then wrapped the towel around my body and grabbed hold of the blow dryer. I carefully plugged in the appliance and began to dry my long copper brown hair. With a hair brush in hand I ran it through as the dryer blew the hot air. Drying my hair had taken a few moments, but after I finished I placed the towel back on the towel rack and searched for the moisturizing lotion. With one hand placed below the spout and the other pressing it down, I cupped a good hand full of the white substance that squirted out. I applied the lotion onto my limbs and when the lotion I had on my hands ran out, I extracted more of the substance and began to apply to the rest of my body.

I applied the lotion to the point of satisfaction on my part, and began to dress. First came the push up bra, even though I knew I was quite well endowed as it is... I wanted to, oh what's the word? Impress. I secured the support garment and moved onto getting my panties on, white... just in case… you know.

'_The ero wind is strong here in Japan, prepared I must be!'_ I thought with a snicker. In the past years I have fallen victim to the mighty powers of the ero wind, and through the course of many years, I have grown to accept it. It is now my greatest ally in the battle for boyfriends... sadly all pre-mentioned boyfriend ended up in utter, if not an epic... failure.

Pretty pink skirt came next. This little number had cost me a small fortune, but the moment I laid eyes on it, I just knew I had to have it. The skirt allowed for a belt, which I decided to be my favourite red one, it was also pleated so it resembled a school girl uniform skirt. The hem of the skirt was lined by a red matching my belt, so it was even more so perfect.

I slipped on some knee-length socks and ran the belt around the skirt, fastening it to my waist. I took a quick gander at the skirt and felt it to low so I did what a normal woman would do if she were trying to impress. I pulled the skirt up every so gently and continued to adjust it until it was short enough to show my legs off and at the same time leave something to the imagination.

With my skirt secured tightly around my waist I reached for my midriff exposing hooded sleeveless shirt. It was rimmed with a matching pink, tight fitting, and with an extremely cute bunny rabbit embroidery. This shirt was one of my favourites because it allowed a good amount of skin to be exposed, but it also kept me warm, so multi-functional.

My outfit was almost complete. All that was missing were my arm warmers and the sunflower barrette that Fate-chan gave me. I pulled on my arm warmers that went from slightly above my elbows and down to my knuckles. These were a gift from my designer friend, she knows me so well, it's just a big shame she's living in America now. And last, I clipped on the barrette.

Leaving the bathroom and running down into the living room, I knew today will be a good day. I caught Vivio just as she was about to leave for school and asked her what she thought of my outfit.

"How old are you again?" Vivio dead panned. I felt a stake drive itself into my chest when that question come out of my adorable daughter's mouth. It hurt even more when she looked at her watch and turned to leave. "Have fun on your date, Mama." she said with a nonchalant shrug.

She left me.

That ungrateful brat... son of a... oh wait, she's my daughter so... I'll be dropping that last word off now.

I picked myself up from the floor and peered into my reflection that was cast off from the television.

"Today... I'll be really cute!" I exclaimed with a fist raised in the air.

* * *

**_End of... part 1 of 6._**

**_メルト_**

**_MELT_**

**_朝_****_目が覚めて_**

**When I woke up this morning**

**_  
_****_真っ先に思い浮かぶ　君のこと_**

**The very first thought I had was, yes… it was about you**

**_  
_****_思い切って　前髪を切った_**

**_So I decided to trim my bangs_**

**_  
_****_「どうしたの？」って　聞かれたくて_**

**_Just so I can hear you say, "What with the new look?"_**

**_ピンクのスカート　お花の髪飾り_**

**_Wearing a pink skirt and a flower hair clip_**

**_さして　出かけるの_**

**_I set out_**

**_  
_****_今日の私はかわいいのよ！_**

**_Because today I'll be really cute!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**You Make Me Melt**

_By Team GEMINI

* * *

_

**メルト**

_Nanoha's Point Of View_

**_I'm Too Cute to Ignore Part 2 of 6_**

* * *

I made it to the meeting destination, the Uminari City Public Park, but I saw no sign of the blonde I was to meet. I walked around for a minute or two, my heart sinking as time passed me by. I walked around the park for a bit more, but still no sign of Fate... she stood me up didn't she?

Minutes passed by and I was going to cry. Fate didn't show up today, she promised she would, but she didn't. Maybe, just maybe... she got caught up at work?

"Mou..." I sighed, my lower lip trembling as I pouted.

Sighing wasn't going to help with my situation, so I decided to stand by the big clock in the center of the park. With each step I took towards the clock, I felt my mood sour. I was really looking forward to spending the day with the business woman I adored. I spent hours on my preparations for this day, and for what? I get stood up.

"Nanoha!" a voice called out to me.

I quickly spun around to face the owner of the and…

**メルト**

**Melt**

Melting, I was melting under the gaze of those red hot burgundy eyes. The way she tilted her head slightly to the left, the hand she coolly tucked into the pocket of her loose fitting blue jeans, and that mischievous glint her glasses gave off. Fate looked as handsome as usual, no... she was simply divine. Well shaped eyebrows furrowed together in a way that gave her a serious but playful look.

I felt my knees go weak as we continued to look at each other. Fate gave me a lopsided grin, her facial expression pricelessly calm... if she keeps looking at me like this, I'm going to really melt and hopefully slide into the deep, dark, murky street gutters so I could avert her gaze from my unworthy being.

"I thought you stood me up." Fate confessed with a shy blush on her face, her free hand scratching her cheek bashfully. "I was seriously looking for you everywhere!" Fate added with a wry laugh.

"I would never!" I exclaimed in my defence. I averted my gaze and looked away shyly to the right. "I thought you stood me up." I mumbled in a hoarse whisper.

"Nanoha, you know I wouldn't _ever_ do that. At least not to you of all people." Fate proclaimed truthfully.

"I know that, so I thought that you just got stuck at work." I answered her, my blush growing hotter as Fate stood before me with such determination.

"Pfft! My company runs itself nowadays. I'm only there for symbolism, that and the free doughnuts they have every Thursday." Fate cheekily chuckled. "Honestly now, I would never miss a chance to see you. Not on my life."

We stood before each other for a bit longer, just taking each other's presence nostalgically. People were looking at us oddly as they passed us by, but Fate and I didn't budge. It's been so long since violet blue met with heart rendering falun red.

"Hey, um, wa-wanna start wandering around now?" I Fate asked me with a small stutter.

"Un!" I guess even famous celebrities don't like being out in the open for too long.

I ran up to Fate's side and wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tightly. I had missed her so much it hurt to live, let alone breath or do anything else involving life. I felt a part of me was missing when she left for France for about a week due to business reasons. I was there to see her off alongside our other friends. I remember her hugging each and every one of us tightly, but I knew that my hug was the longest... mostly because I didn't let go. Fate laughed at me and grinned, but she didn't try to remove herself from my embrace.

"You've done something different with your hair." Fate commented. She patted my head softly when she commented me.

I blushed and said, "Oh, you noticed?" I played with a lock of hair and smiled to myself quietly, my blush deepening.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I notice?" Fate brushed a stray strand of hair off of my face. "You trimmed your bangs and moved where your hair parted; also you're wearing that hair thing I gave you."

"Nyahaha, wow."

"You look really cute today, Nanoha."

Someone, bring me to Antarctica right now before I melt into a nyahaha-ing Nanoha puddle. Fate is just too hot to stay in a solidified state. How else can I describe her? She's perfect! From her perfect teeth to her charming laugh, drop dead gorgeous looks, smart, funny, reliable, trustworthy, and she's a great father as well. Who wouldn't be willing to do anything for a chance with such an amazing woman? Not that I'm saying I'm in love with her... I just can't.

"Uh-nyahaha!" I began to laugh nervously; I must be so red right now.

"By the way, I really like your outfit. Very cute, suits you really well and… very pink." Fate quirked and eyebrow and smiled her trade mark lopsided grin.

I must look so weird compared to her. Fate wore a stylish grey jacket, white button up collar-shirt, loose black jeans, and a silver skull ring. She was pretty fashionable today, but when doesn't Fate look cool? Never.

We continued to walk side by side, my arms looped around hers, with my cheek pressed against her shoulder, I bet we looked just like a couple standing together like this. Talking to each other with bright smiles, interesting topics, and the soft fluffy feelings we gave off when we laughed together. Yes, we must have looked like a couple to anyone who walked by us… but we weren't.

After a good thirty minutes of walking around the city streets, Fate and I stopped by the local mall and entered a really expensive clothes shop. I refused to even set foot in such a pricey store, but Fate insisted with a puppy dog pout and I lost all resolve.

"Go pick something out!" Fate suggested with a grin. I shook my head vigorously. "Aw, why?" Fate asked me, a cute pout on her beautiful face.

"Because, stuff like this isn't my style..." I tried to explain. "I'd feel guilty putting something on that I can't afford."

"Hm, then how about this." Fate looked around the store and pointed out something. "Help me pick something out for my girlfriend." I felt my heart sink when she mentioned her super model girlfriend -- my proportions aren't even as close as her bodacious babe's. "So let's say, if I see what I like I'll just happen to purchase it and leave it in your care, forgetting I completely bought it in all."

"What?" I dead panned. Was Fate even thinking about anyone else but me this whole time?

"Ya, I mean, you'd y'know… you'd look cute in anything. I'd be tempted to buy whatever you try on and ask, if not plead, for you to wear it the next time we go out together." There was a cute blush on Fate's cheeks, but the blush on my face was probably darker.

"I-I-I-... I'm really not that cute..."

"You are!"

Fate and I looked at each other with wide eyes. My mouth was slightly open from the shock of Fate's outburst. The sheer weight of her words had finally sunk and we both looked away shyly. I looked over to the left and Fate looked over to the fight. We stood before each other stiffly, trembling in our shoes as time passed by. People were looking at us strangely again...

"Okay, you win. Let's just get this over with okay? But please, please don't buy me anything!" I pleaded with an earnest look. Fate chuckled and ushered me into the store playfully. "Mou..."

I stood in the middle of the store with a blank stare. Everything here cost more than my electricity bill, cable bill and water bill all put together. I was going to have a heart attack looking at these prices. Why was I even in such an extravagant store anyways? I'm dirt poor and yet here I stand in the dead center.

"Nanoha, Nanoha! Here try these on!" Fate shoved an outfit in front of my face. I froze at the adorable outfit and nearly fainted when I saw the price tag on each piece of clothing. Fate noticed my stare and grinned, "Come on, changing rooms are over there!"

"I don't wanna! I don't wanna!" I protested, but Fate was stronger than me and my own will was on her side, so I found myself in the changing rooms rather quickly.

"Let me see!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No! Absolutely not!"

"Come on?"

"Never!" I shouted angrily, walking out of the changing room with my fist raised. Crap.

"Wow, you look-..." Fate gulped. "Amazing."

"N-No I don't-... stop lying."

"Think you can turn around really quick?" I spun around and crossed my arms. Fate seemed so amused seeing me dressing up, it was adorable and it made my heart beat faster. "That outfit really suits you," she looked around and reached for another pre-made outfit. "Here try this one on."

"Okay." I replied, accepting the outfit much to my own displeasure. Why was I allowing myself to do something like this? And while I'm on that note, why is Fate doing this with me? She has a beautiful girlfriend that would make a much better model than I would.

I walked into the change room and removed the old outfit and tried on the new one. The outfit itself felt great, it was just my... size? I glared at my reflection and walked out of the changing room once again, my glare still on my face. Fate jumped up and looked at me with a startled look, but that smile on her face didn't waver.

"Why is it that everything you've chose seem to be just my size?"

"Um... Google?"

"Wrong!"

Fate flinched and grinned at me innocently. My heart jumped when I saw that innocent look on her face. She looked like an innocent little puppy gazing up at me on the street. I wanted to take her home and keep her with me forever, but I could never do that. I would deprive our city and Japan of its most treasured person. Yes, being selfish as to want Fate all to me would mean disastrous things to our small island country and why not throw in the rest of the world while I'm at it.

"So spill." I shot Fate a glare causing the beautiful woman to tense up.

"Susuzka, told me..." Fate looked away to the side and laughed nervously, her eyes half lidded with her bangs cascading down with the tilt of her head.

"I see..." I muttered angrily. _"Memo to self, thank Suzuka-chan."_

Fate made me try on many outfits after that and each outfit she made me put on brought a new expression on her beautiful face. I was having so much fun just watching Fate make that adorable thinking face, then her 'it looks good on you' face, then the 'I think I'm going to nose bleed' look, and lastly her smiling face. That last one was what made my heart flutter about.

Being with Fate like this made me wonder what it felt like to be loved back. As of now, I am more than certain that I am falling in love with her, but I know she doesn't feel that way about me. We look like a couple on the outside, but between us it's nothing but a really close friendship. Really now, how can I, Takamachi Nanoha, hope to ever compete with the stunningly beautiful Carim Gracia, with her beautiful voice, long silky blonde hair, warm tender blue eyes, and her _sekkushi_ body.

"Nanoha, you're sighing. Is anything wrong?" Fate asked me, snapping me out of my musings. I looked at her with a slight jump, she looked worried. "Look, if I'm sorry if I'm forcing you to do something you don't want... I really am sorry if my selfishness is causing you any disdain."

"Eh?"

"I mean-" Fate looked to the side and scratched her cheek, "I'm forcing you to dress up for me, and it's wrong for me to make you do something like this against your wi-"

"Mou, if I was doing this against my will I would have stormed out of this shop a long time ago." I said interrupting her train of thought. Fate sat in her seat rigidly pondering if she should continue the conversation. "Anyways, what do you think of this one?"

Fate paused for a moment and stood up. I watched as she walked over to me, falun eyes tracing down my body. "You look, stunning."

I wore a simple but elegant black dress that revealed my back. It really wasn't all that decorative, just a really, really simple black formal dress. How could Fate think that a dress this plain be stunning? She's rich, popular and famous; she's seen thousands of dresses way better than the one I was wearing.

"It isn't nice to tease, Fate-chan." I said quietly. Fate was so close to me, it hurt to breath.

"I'm not teasing," Fate brought her hand up and brushed her knuckles against my cheek gently. "If I buy you this dress, will you wear it to dinner with me one of these days?"

"Uh-uhh... wouldn't Carim-chan be a better candidate to take out to dinner?" I half heartedly replied. "I mean, she's really pretty unlike me, she's graceful, and-and she's everything I'm not."

"No."

"Huh?"

"Yes, Carim is beautiful, but dinner with her just gets to quiet. I like talking to the person I'm having dinner with." Fate chuckled with a deep blush on her face. "Plus, I would rather stare into your blue eyes over a candle lit dinner tonight."

"F-Fate-..."

"So, back to my question." Fate faked a cough and looked away bashfully; she's been doing that quiet often. "Will it be alright if I take you out to dinner?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Great! I'll pick you up at around 8ish?"

"Y-Yes..."

"I guess we don't have to hang around in this over priced coat hanger." Fate pointed towards the change room and ushered me to get changed back into my regular clothes. The time it took me to take the dress off and into my 'date' clothes, Fate had already placed all the clothes she made me try on back to their proper racks. When I took a step out, Fate smiled again. "I think that outfit fits you the best. It just says, "Nanoha" you know?"

"Mou..."

Fate bought me the dress and carried it in a little baggy that had the shop's name on it. I walked beside Fate looking up at her curiously. This was my dream date in a nut shell, this was the feeling I wanted to feel -- she belongs to Carim.

I looked down and sighed.

"What's wrong Nanoha?"

"Oh, it's nothing!"

I shouldn't be feeling this way for my best friend's lover...

"Did I do something wrong?"

I shook my head and moved in closer to her, resting my head on her shoulder. "It's just... should you be doing this with Carim-chan?"

"Y-Yea, and you're point?"

"I'm not Carim..."

"But I like you, we're friends."

"Thanks, but I kind of like you in a different way." was what I wanted to say, but instead I said,

"Un, we're friends."

* * *

**_End of... part 2 of 6._**

**_メルト_**

**_MELT_**

**_メルト　溶けてしまいそう_****_  
Melt, I really think I'm going to melt_**

**_  
_****_好きだなんて　絶対にいえない_****_…_****_ だけど_****_  
I won't ever say that I love you... however_**

**_  
_****_メルト　目も合わせられない_****_  
Melt, I can't even look you in the eye_**

**_  
_****_恋に恋なんてしないわ　わたし_****_  
I won't be in love with love_**

**_  
_****_だって　君のことが _****_…_****_好きなの_****_  
Because there's just something about you that I… really love_**


	3. Chapter 3

**You Make Me Melt**

_By Team GEMINI

* * *

_

**メルト**

_Nanoha's Point Of View_

**_I'm Too Cute to Ignore Part 3 of 6_**

* * *

Fate and I wandered around the mall for a few minutes when we stumbled upon a small anime store with a print club photo booth. I looked up at the tall blonde and pleaded silently. Fate complied with my tiny request and we quickly took the pictures. I was literally bouncing up and down with excitement when the pictures slid out of the machine.

"Nyahaha, thank you Fate-chan." I said as I reached for the pictures. Fate blushed cutely and looked away, I heard her mutter a shy "yeah, no problem".

"So how'd they turn out?" Fate asked me looking over my shoulder.

"Perfect." I replied happily. This was the first time I ever took a picture with someone I... liked?

Handing the pictures over to Fate who eagerly took them, I dug into my purse in search of the scissors I kept with me at all times. It never hurt to be prepared and it was times like these I always prevailed.

"Fate-chan, give me the pictures really quick." Fate handed the photos over to me and I carefully placed the photograph into the scissor's mouth and began to cut it. Half for her and half for me -- I would never forget this day. "Here you go." I said giving Fate her share of the photos.

Smiling, Fate asked if she could borrow the scissors for a moment. I handed the object over to the tall blonde haired woman and watched as she cut off the top photo. "Thank you," Fate said as she handed the scissors back to me. "Now to put this where I'll always be able to see it." Fate pulled out her rather full wallet and slid the photograph into one of the slots covered by protective plastic. "Now I'll always be able to see your face. Isn't that great?"

"Uh-yeah, great!" I exclaimed happily, my voice hesitating when I caught a quick glimpse of a picture that had both Fate and Carim making funny faces.

Soon after Fate and I left the mall feeling satisfied that our day had gone perfectly. We were in the mall for a good two to three hours or so just wandering around, until Fate had gotten a call saying that she was needed in the office. Fate tried to escape by saying she was busy with a friend (me), but the person calling Fate must have been desperate. So because of this we regretfully had to end our day, but then Fate said something that made my heart skip a beat.

"You took the train here right?" she said with a smile. I nodded my head and pondered what Fate was getting to. "Do you want me to call my driver and give you a lift home? I'm sure Bardiche wouldn't have a problem driving you to any destination you might want to go to as well."

I shook my head and blushed. "Please don't go out of your way just for me. I can take the train home, so don't worry about it."

This is what she said...

"Then can I at least walk you to the train station? I want to stretch our day together out for just a bit longer."

Her office was in the direct opposite of the station.

"Y-Yes, please."

I was being selfish.

We were walking side by side silently, we couldn't think of anything to say at the moment. Everything that I wanted to say couldn't be said, and everything Fate had to say… would probably hurt. A wind blew past us, pushing me into Fate's side by accident. We looked at each other briefly before looking away shyly. Step by step Fate and I drew closer together; step by step I realized that our hands had become intertwined, step by step --I realized my heart beat was beating rapidly.

A small drop of water fell from the sky and landed on my shoulder. "Eh?" I mumbled curiously when I saw that, that one little droplet was joined by another and followed by another, and soon an army of little rain droplets began to pelt us. At first it was a little drizzle, but in a matter of mere seconds that drizzle became a heavy downpour.

As the rain became heavier, the hand that held my own disappeared. The warmth greatly missed only to be replaced with a new source. A warm piece of clothing was placed over my head as well as a strong arm coiling around my shoulders. Fate had taken off her jacket and given it to me so I could stay warm. Moved by such a gentlemanly gesture, I stared up at her in astonishment and blushed when I realized she was staring back at me.

"Let's get you someplace warm." Fate said with a stern tone of voice. I trembled at the dark clouds looming overhead and nodded my head meekly.

With Fate's body so close to mine I didn't know if I could last any longer. Her strong arms wrapped around me to keep me warm, while she herself got drenched in the cold, unforgiving rain. Her shirt was clinging onto her amazing body like a second skin, while her silky blonde hair matted itself onto her perfectly shaped face. The rain droplets that cascaded down her jaw line looked like they were getting repelled off. It was almost as if the rain itself was afraid to touch her.

"F-Fate-chan?" I stuttered to get her attention. She looked down at me and smiled, causing me to plus and look away shyly. "Are you okay?" I asked her quietly, quite literally terrified of the golden haired Adonis's stunning visage. Fate nodded her head and continued to move us forward.

"Hey it's a convenience store, we can get an umbrella... ella, ella, eh, eh, eh-" Fate stopped her blatant use of some weird English song. "I'm sorry." she said face palming.

I was at a loss for words, "I can't believe you of all people -- you know what never mind. I don't want to ask."

We began rushing towards the convenience store, Fate's Rihanna reference was the last thing on my mind. There was so much more clouding my thoughts at the moment, much like how hard it was to keep up with Fates pace. Fate's legs were so much longer than mine so keeping up with her was a little difficult, but I knew Fate was trying her best to slow down for my sake. I was only allowed to breathe a sigh of relief when we both reached the safety of the store.

The doors swished open and I looked away for a mere second to take off the designer jacket. When I looked back I was greeted with the sight of Japan's leading business woman looking around so seriously. I watched her in amazement, Fate looked so serio-

"Nanoha, I can't find the umbrellas."

I nearly fell from the shock of the reason why Fate was looking so serious. I laughed at her nervously and sighed. Everyone else must have bought the umbrellas, and since Fate strong believes that she should be treated equally... there was no way she could pull some strings. Dear God what am I thinking? It's a silly umbrella; they'd have more in the back, doy!

Sighing, I hand Fate's jacket back only to be told to keep it on. I sighed again and watched Fate walk over to the cashier asking about any umbrellas. I felt like slapping myself when I remembered about bringing an umbrella with me. It was a precaution I maintained carefully, much like the scissors, and since this is Japan rain is something you can never take too lightly.

Digging in my handbag for the gosh darn umbrella that I had tossed in. Now this umbrella was big enough for two people since I usually shared it with my daughter Vivio, so there would be plenty of room to keep Fate and myself at a fair distance apart. My hand blindly searched for the object and when I felt something that felt similar to the umbrella's material, I pulled it out and called out to Fate. I held it out and as I was about to ask if she wanted to share, Fate cuts me off.

"It's raining cats and -- a cat just fell out of that tree." Fate stared out at the window and chuckled. The soaking wet cat jumped up in fright and dashed away in a hurry.

"Nyahaha, Fate-chan, I-"

"Oh, you have an umbrella. Since the store doesn't have any more, I guess we'll have to share yours," Fate smiled at me shyly. "If that's okay with you that is?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind!" I exclaimed sounding a little excited.

We walked over to the automatic doors, waited till they opened and stood there. I extended and unfurled the collapsible umbrella, giving it a good shake before opening it. My hand trembled as I handed the umbrella over to Fate.

Taking the umbrella Fate whistled and said, "That's a big umbrella! You can fit two people under here!"

"Um-... isn't that the point?" I couldn't help but wince at how obvious Fate can be.

"Hm, you're right." Fate replied with a heart stopping laugh.

That laugh just now, the soothing sound of her alto voice caused me to lose all conscious thought.

I had fallen in love.

* * *

**_End of... part 3 of 6._**

**_メルト_**

**_MELT_**

**天気予報が　ウソをついた****  
The weather forecast told a lie**

**  
****土砂降りの雨が降る****  
And we got caught in the downpour**

**  
****カバンに入れたままの　オリタタミ傘　うれしくない****  
I have a foldable umbrella tucked away in my bag**

**  
****ためいきをついた　そんなとき****  
So with a frown I sighed unhappily, but at that moment**

**「しょうがないから入ってやる」なんて****  
"I guess it really can't be helped, I hope you don't mind too much."**

**  
****隣にいる　きみが笑う****  
Standing beside you I hear you laugh**

**  
****恋に落ちる音がした****  
I fell in love by hearing that sound**


	4. Chapter 4

**You Make Me Melt**

By Team GEMINI

* * *

**メルト**

_Nanoha's Point Of View_

**_I'm Too Cute to Ignore Part 4 of 6_**

**_

* * *

_**

Fate held the umbrella tightly in her right hand, but I noticed that her hand was trembling, shaking the umbrella in the process. She was actually putting most of the umbrella on my side, causing her shoulder to get wet.

"L-Let's get going." Fate stuttered nervously.

Our foot steps were in synch, the calming sound of the splashing water, being beside Fate... made it hard to breath.

"It's really raining isn't?" Fate asked me nervously.

"Nopes, it's a clear sunny day. The birds are chirping, not a cloud in the sky, oh and we're just using this umbrella to shade us from the heat." I said trying to alleviate Fate's unease.

Looking up from under the umbrella, Fate hummed and chuckled, "Yeah, you're right."

I smiled at her for a brief moment before she turned to return my gaze. My heart had jumped with joy when I caught sight of her smouldering ruby red eyes staring only at me. This is a rather peculiar emotion I was drowning. I wanted her, no I needed her, but I can't have her. If I were a child I would throw a tantrum and beg, but sadly, I am an adult. An adult that's contemplating whether it would be a good or bad thing to steal her best friend's girlfriend.

I looked down at the ground, clutching Fate's jacket closer to my body, her scent filling me with a false sense of satisfaction. The jacket smelled of fresh roses and gentle lilacs... oh, that's the smell of Carim's perfume. I guess I'm not the only girl that has worn this jacket, not including Fate of course.

'_I guess this means I'm jealous huh?'_ I thought grimly.

When Fate and I were at that expensive clothing store, Fate always looked at the clothes that would look amazing on Carim. The well endowed blonde that Fate called her lover really was everything I am not. Carim is tall, sophisticated, beautiful motherly, smart... okay she _is_ everything I'm not.

'_Understatement much?'_ I groaned internally, berating myself for thinking the obvious.

I'm not tall like Fate or Carim, people still mistake me for a high school student. People around us must think Fate's just helping out a lost teenager. Also I'm not very sophisticated. I can barely tell the difference between a salad fork and a regular fork! Beautiful? Aha! No. I'm cute at most; no one would ever think I'm beautiful. And on top of that, Fate's kids hate me and I'm sure Kiseki hates me the most. For an eight year old, she's freakily mature, but that's the last of my problems. My own daughter thinks of me as a friend and not a parent, sure she comes to me when she needs money, permission and other things that teenagers require to 'have a life', but she doesn't respect me the way she respects Carim or Fate. Me, the one who has raised her since she was a little baby! Vivio's grown to be so self reliant, mature, and sarcastic. I don't know what I did wrong.

As more and more differences between me and Carim became evident, I felt tears prick at my eyes. Fate would never have to look at anyone else as long as she has Carim by her side. As I neared the verge of tears, my chest began to suddenly hurt, and soon breathing was nearly impossible for me. It was taking everything I had not to break down and cry in front of Fate. So I whimpered and held onto the warm jacket Fate wrapped around me.

Internal thinking was what usually caused me fail at life. I think of something nice like bunnies and end up thinking about a giant pink octopus destroying the town. The two have nothing in common!

I looked up at Fate and sighed. The one I felt so unfathomably attracted to was so close yet so far away. Even if we were walking towards each other we would never meet. We truly are worlds apart. Japan's richest woman was walking around town sharing an umbrella with a personal fitness trainer.

Even though it hurt so much, my childish fantasy of sharing an umbrella with someone I liked made my heart beat rapidly. Fate was so close I could easily stretch my hand out and touch her.

Fate looked down at me and grinned. I want these feelings of mine to reach her somehow.

* * *

**_End of... part 4 of 6._**

**_メルト_**

**_MELT_**

**メルト　息がつまりそう****  
Melt, it's getting really hard to breathe**

**君に触れてる右手が　震える****  
You're shaking so much that your right hand trembles**

**高鳴る胸　はんぶんこの傘****  
My heart is throbbing as we share this umbrella**

**手を伸ばせば届く距離　どうしよう****…****！****  
My hand stretches out to reach the distance, oh what should I do...!**

**想いよ届け　君に****  
Are my feelings for you even reaching?**


	5. Chapter 5

**You Make Me Melt**

By Team GEMINI

* * *

**メルト**

_Nanoha's Point of View_

**I'm Too Cute to Ignore Part 5 of 6**

* * *

I don't know how long I can last just being the friend anymore; I wanted her so badly and I know that now. This mysterious feeling was a paradox unto itself, it just couldn't happen.

"This rain just won't let up will it?" Fate asked me with a wry grin. Her unnerving smile made me feel even guiltier. I was melting under her gaze and she didn't know it.

"Are you getting cold Nanoha? We can stop by a café and get you something warm to drink and maybe a donut too?"

"No, it's okay." I mumbled, feeling the heat in my cheeks and praying to God that she didn't notice it "Just standing beside you is enough to keep me war-" I quickly covered my mouth and looked down in shame. Fate looked at me with a flabbergasted stare, a cute blush adorning her handsome face. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that!" I blurted out feeling more embarrassed.

Fate chuckled and shifted the umbrella from her right hand to her left and pulled me close to her body. "Well then, I'll just have to keep you warm if you don't want to take a stop."

"You-You're really close..." I breathed out. My heart was racing and my trembling increased; I felt my whole body wrack with a spasm as Fate pulled me even closer.

"You're trembling Nanoha. We're going to a café and getting you warmed up," I opened my mouth to protest but Fate cut me off. "And no buts okay? I don't want you catching a cold."

"Idiots don't get sick." I replied trying to divert the topic away from my reaction to the highly volatile _Fate T-virus_. "Fate-chan really, you've done too much for me as is. I don't want you going out of your way too much for my sake."

"Hey, what are a few bucks to me?" Fate asked me with a playful sideways grin. "Nanoha, please, let me get you something warm to drink."

"Fate-chan, you're really doing too much for me. I don't want to take advantage of you." I said in the most convincing voice I could. The truth was, I actually did feel rather cold and that warm drink sounded really nice, but I was the one wearing the jacket and not Fate. "Why don't I treat you to something instead?"

"Huh, why?"

"Well, you must be cold. I'm wearing your jacket after all." I answered, the innocent look on Fate's face making me stumble a little. "You're wet all over and I'm as dry as a bone! This isn't fair you know?"

Fate blushed and sniffled, "I didn't feel cold until you mentioned it, thanks a lot."

"You have a one track mind don't you, Fate-chan?" I asked her jokingly.

"Well I guess so... Carim's always teasing me about it, but I never really understood why." Fate said with a light chuckle. "Focusing on one task isn't such a bad thing. I get to focus on you can't I?"

"Fate-chan..."

"I'm sorry, that must've sounded weird."

"Then I guess we're even." I said with a nervous laugh, my heart still running faster than a bullet train. "So, my treat?"

"Okay, sure." Fate agreed.

"Now, where to?"

"I don't know..."

Then I remembered it -- Fate had something urgent to do. "Fate-chan, I think you're forgetting something."

Stopping by the stop sign, Fate rubbed my shoulder with her thumb causing me to blush yet again. "Hm, I can't really say I am. Why?"

"You got a call a while ago remember?"

"What about it?"

I sighed heavily and smiled at how forgetful my companion was. "It was urgent but then you insisted on walking me to the train station, remember?"

"Ah, I was hoping you'd forget about that." Fate mumbled bashfully. She looked at me with a dejected sigh and asked, "Am I so boring that you'd want to get away from me as fast as you can?" I shook my head and denied the accusation. "I know I'm not all that funny, but I'm trying. I know a few great knock-knock jokes."

I shook my head again and wrapped my arms around her waist, my head resting against her shoulder. "Just being with you _like _this is more than enough for me."

"N-Nanoha..."

I looked up at Fate and smiled at her warmly, "And just so you know, your knock-knock jokes are horrible."

"Owwie..." Fate exaggerated a look of pain and threw her head back dramatically, "Nanoha, why must you wound me so? I haven't even told you one of my world famous knock-knock jokes."

"Nyahaha, because I love you."

"I know, and I love you too."

The smile on my face disappeared, but the look of seriousness on Fate's face caused me to jump back away from her. I looked at my feet and tried to calm my beating heart; we were both just joking so I shouldn't take it so seriously.

"If... time allowed it, I wished it would stop..." I whispered in my quietest of voices. "Fate-chan, if you say anything right now... I think I might just cry..."

"Nanoha... I'm sorry I-"

A small smile tugged at my lips. Fate's words rang out clearly in my head, the sound of her voice and the emphasis she placed in the word 'too', they were all so clear. I thanked the little tape recorder in my heart and smiled--I knew this would be the only time I'd be able to hear Fate say she loved me in such a serious voice.

"Come on, let's get to the station. I don't want you to get held up at work and cancel our dinner date." I said cheerfully as I grabbed hold of Fate's arm and began walking.

"Hm, yeah."

The feel of her soft alabaster skin, her warm hand in mine, the shy side glances, and the idle banter between us made me happy as can be. Just having Fate all to myself for even the briefest of moments makes me happy, but here we are walking together while sharing an umbrella and snuggling.

I couldn't have a bigger smile on my face, just as long as Fate is by my side.

I can die happy just thinking about her saying, "I love you.".

* * *

**End of... part 5 of 6.**

**メルト**

**MELT**

**お願い時間を止めて　泣きそうなの**

**Oh please time will you stop for me, because I'm about to cry**

**でも嬉しくて　死んでしまうわ！**

**But I'm still so happy that I could die!**


	6. Chapter 6

**You Make Me Melt**

By Team GEMINI

* * *

**メルト**

_Nanoha's Point of View_

**I'm Too Cute to Ignore Part 6 of 6**

_End of the Beginning_

* * *

Fate and I fell into a sudden silence, but it wasn't an awkward one. Our silence was a comfortable one—a silence that told me that we could still be enjoying each other's presence without the use of conversation.

The rain wasn't letting up anytime soon, and I prayed that it never would; sharing an umbrella with Fate while snuggling in close to her was... was something I couldn't put into proper words. People paid no mind to us and it felt like we were the only ones on the street. I didn't have a care in the world as long as Fate was beside me, smiling.

"You know I really can cancel that urgent thing I have to go to. It didn't sound too important to me," Fate said with a hopeful smile. I giggled at her and shook my head causing that smile to become a frown. "Why?"

"Because, it's urgent?"

"Oh... I forgot about that..."

The look on Fate's face made me feel a little guilty for not allowing her to skip out on her duties, but what could I do? She's the boss...

"Hopefully it won't take too long, at least not long enough that you'll have to cancel our little dinner date," I said trying to lighten up Fate's mood, but that didn't seem to affect her.

"As long as it doesn't involve an angry client or investor, it shouldn't take up much of my time," Fate replied with a heavy sigh, her shoulders slumping as she looked down at the ground. "But with the recent decline in the economy, I might be facing a real problem."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

The hold Fate had on me tightened just a little. The conflicting emotions in her eyes told me she was troubled by all this. I wanted to help, but what can I do? I'm just a personal trainer...

I looked straight ahead and sighed, the train station was only a few blocks away and the rain I prayed to never stop was starting to clear up.

"Well... rain's clearing up..."

"Yep..."

"Hey Nanoha, keep the jacket okay? It might rain again and I don't want you getting cold on your way home."

I was speechless for a moment before I was able to stutter a quick, "T-Thank you".

Fate looked up at the sky and glared at it briefly. The sun had poked its annoyingly bright face out, forcing the grey clouds away. The umbrella that kept us dry came down soon after. However, the arm Fate had around my shoulders stayed put. We were both hesitant to let go, but without the umbrella protecting us from the prying eyes of the crowd we'd stand out too much.

"Uh... nyahaha?"

"Heh... sorry I didn't realize I was holding onto you."

"M-Me too..."

Fate shook the umbrella to get rid of the extra droplets before handing it back to me. She gave it back with a smile, but when I took it back I noticed that Fate had a rather sombre expression. I wondered what she was thinking about—was she thinking about the same thing I was, or maybe something completely different? I do recall seeing Fate with that expression when she pondered about what to make for dinner once... could that be it?

"We should keep walking…people are starting to notice us."

"No, really?" I muttered in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Yes, really, now move it before I carry you to the station." Fate growled playfully as she nudged me with her elbow. She winked at me and began walking ahead of me. I was shocked at her playfulness at first, but I found it to be a rather endearing part of her.

I began chasing after her but no matter how fast I ran, Fate just kept getting farther and farther away. Physically I was right behind her... but emotionally we were worlds apart. If Fate was Earth, then I'd be Pluto... and it doesn't even count as a planet anymore. So like Pluto... I just didn't count... I guess?

"Today was fun for you, right?" Fate asked me with a forced smile. She seemed to be trying her best to make the final leg of our trip... less awkward.

"Yeah, it was fun..."

"You don't sound too happy Nanoha. Was it something I said?"

I looked up at her for a brief moment before shaking my head. My heart was pounding so much that I was scared she'd be able to hear it. Fate sighed and looked away, the silence coming back.

I stopped walking and Fate instantly turned around to look at me. I opened my mouth to say something, but my words wouldn't come out. She motioned for me to hurry up but I shook my head and stood still.

Why can't I say it?

"Nanoha, is everything alright?"

Gulping, I willed my lips to move. "D-Do yo-you... want to hold hands while we walk?"

She didn't say anything; she just smiled and walked back to my side and grabbed my hand. "As if I could say no," Fate murmured with a cute blush on her face.

However it was too late—the train station was across the street.

Fate held onto my hand tightly as we crossed the street, she kept me right by her side almost as if she was scared to lose sight of me. It felt nice to be held like this... in a way I guess I was feeling what most people felt when they held their lover's hand... not that Fate's my lover, but... this was still nice...

What do I do?

"Well... we're here." Fate sighed, but she didn't let go of my hand. "I'll pay for your ticket okay?"

"No, you don't have to."

"Why?"

I blushed shyly and pulled my hand away from hers. "Because people are staring."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..." I asked Fate to stand by and wait for me to get my ticket. I was barely five meters away from Fate before I felt her arms around me. "Fate-chan?" I blurted out in surprise.

"I don't want to lose sight of you..."

"You're kind of hard to miss..."

"But you are," she replied without hesitation. I wasn't too sure if she was making fun of me for being short or if she was implying that I get lost easily. "I get lonely without you..."

"Me too..."

I felt the world around me vanish when I was enveloped in Fate's warm embrace. Her smell, her breath on my skin, her touch, and her heart beat... I was lost in a world where I felt completely at peace, but at the same time I felt restless. There was something wrong in my little piece of heaven, but I just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Ma'am your ticket?" a gentleman behind us said politely.

I jumped up in surprise and stumbled back into Fate's body. I quite literally felt everything she had under her t-shirt. Well toned muscles, an enviable bust and... a rapidly beating heart?

"Come on, your train is going to arrive soon," Fate quipped with a grin on her face as she pointed to the train platform nearby.

Truth be told, I wanted to stay in her arms for just a bit longer... but the train beckoned for me, and Fate just seemed rather bored with me.

"You really wanna get rid of me that fast, Fate-chan?" I asked her with a sad tone in my voice, pulling away from her firm embrace.

The frown on Fate's face was rather off-putting, but she was a complete mystery to me at times. She quirked her eyebrow at me but didn't deny my accusation. I sighed and began to walk towards the trains. She followed my footsteps when I began walking away, but she kept her distance... something was bothering her.

"Nanoha..." Fate murmured as she tailed me.

I shrugged and stopped walking at the yellow line. Fate still had that frown on her face, and it was irking me. Why is she the one acting so sad? I'm the one trying to cope with a tough emotional situation. To love my best friend or to let her be happy with my other best friend; it was a real toughie... so why is she frowning?

"I'll call you after I fix whatever needs fixing over at the company-" Fate paused and peered down the track for my train before continuing. "And after that I'll come pick you up as fast as I can."

"Mhm..."

"Do you... still want to come with me?" Fate asked me with a hesitant hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her and flashed her my best smile. "Uh...?"

"As long as you come before 8, I'm fine." I replied. I was feeling giddy for some reason. The physical contact between Fate and I was a small one, but I was savouring it like a large serving of my favourite ice-cream.

"You sound mad at me..."

I giggled and turned to face my friend. What was happening to me? "Fate-chan, can you just be quiet for just a moment?"

"Did I do something?"

"Nopes..."

"Then why do you sound like you're mad at me... Carim does the same thing when she's mad at me..." Fate looked around and leaned in close to my face, her lips just mere inches away from my own. "Come on, tell me. Did I do something wrong? I'll try to make it better..."

I shook my head and pressed my forehead against Fate's. "I just don't want to say goodbye just yet."

"O-Oh..."

"Nyahaha... it's silly I know... but if we stay quiet for just a bit, it feels like time's slowly slowing down." I murmured, my eyes getting hazy as I stare into her bright burgundy orbs. "That way... I can spend just a little bit more time with you."

"Okay... I understand."

"Thanks..."

Fate stood up straight and tall and stood behind me, her body pressing up against my back as she wrapped her arms around me. I blushed furiously at the close contact, but like the heavy rain from earlier... I wished for this to never end. I was being pulled back into my little piece of heaven.

The sound of train wheels rolling furiously on the tracks brought me back to reality.

It was time to say goodbye.

Pulling away from Fate for the final time, I stood before the closed steel door and waited for it to open. I clutched Fate's jacket and nodded my head to confirm my game plan.

"Nanoha, you sure you don't want me to call my driver?"

"Ne, Fate-chan..."

"Hm?"

I turned around and smiled, "Think I can have a goodbye hug?" Fate gave me a confused look and stood still. I guess one hug was enough. Shaking my head I giggled, "Just kidding!" before taking a step back and getting into the train.

Fate ran up to the doors and called out my name, but the steel doors closed before I could hear what she had to say.

"Nanoha, I----"

* * *

**End of... part 6 of 6.**

**メルト**

**MELT**

**メルト　駅に着いてしまう****…**

**Melt, we're nearing the train station...**

**もう会えない　近くて　遠いよ　だから**

**We cannot meet but you're so close and yet so far away, but even so**

**メルト　手をつないで歩きたい！**

**Melt, I want to hold hands as we walk!**

**もうバイバイしなくちゃいけないの？**

**Although it's time to say goodbye do I really have to?**

**今すぐ　わたしを抱きしめて！**

**Right here and right now hold me tightly**

**…****なんてね**

**... just kidding**


	7. Chapter 7

**You Make Me Melt**

By Team GEMINI

xYuki: .-. Can you believe I actually finished a story? XD And the sad thing is... I didn't even know I finished it... ;-; Curse you A.D.D! Oh and return of the world's longest A/N!!!

Anyways... thank you for the support, and please... please... keep reviewing to the Nameless Project! The more reviews we get, the less I'll feel lazy to expand the chapters. And yes, just in case you were wondering... we do in fact expand EVERY chapter we post on ... because the original chapters are (are, were, still crappy. :)

**Hm, that aside I have a little announcement. With school starting up really soon Team GEMINI's priority goes from fanfiction to studies, so our main editors are really busy thus leaving us severely under staffed. **Now if you feel like you will have the time to spare and the talents to prove you worthy of being a member of the Team GEMINI family please don't hesitate in applying for a position with us.

**Our requirements are very simple:**

**1. **Willing to get along with the rest of the team. This is a crucial part of working with us you see. Team GEMINI work in a messenger system to keep ourselves up to date with edits and suggestions. Because of this MSN messenger is a requirement, not an option. We usually have joint conversations to discuss certain aspects of things, all with varying topics of course…

**2. **Remember that the team is like a little family and we talk to each other as such. To be honest we're all play and very little work, and whenever we DO work… we're usually playing. Either we're talking about something completely random or talking about story ideas… a Team GEMINI conversation is never boring. :P

**3.** We're getting to the more serious aspect of what we're looking for in members. We take our work very seriously here (as much as our second requirement contradicts). If we spot something wrong we will not hesitate in bringing it up. We need people who aren't afraid to say what they think doesn't sound right.

**4. **I'm really wondering why this is near the bottom of the list… anyways, our 5th requirement is that all applicants must have a good or outstanding knowledge of the proper uses of English grammar: commas, semicolons, dashes, periods, etc. Now for writing tasks there really isn't much an editor can do. I have full control of the text, but I take suggestions and contemplate them. For example a chapter of the Team GEMINI novel takes us a few days to complete. We rotate the chapter to all of our members to gain a collected point of view and after all that passing around I get the final edited copy and fix what needs to be fixed. :P It's pretty safe to say we work extremely hard.

**5.** One last thing. All applicants must use proper grammar when they message us. If you really want to work with us plus don't be scared to chat. We don't bite… at least I don't… I wouldn't say the same about, Usa. So yeah…

That's all we really require from an applicant. :P Now benefits… you get to work with an amazing group of extremely people who love playing video games, Japan, Nanofate, and writing. You also get to work on all Team GEMINI projects, but your skills as an editor highly influence this. If you're editing skills are above and beyond chances are you'll get placed to work on the novel. But like I said it really depends on your skills. Hm… what else… oh and as of late the Das Resultat Sagt Alles project might be looking for more editors so if allowed, Team GEMINI will be able to participate in the editing process.

I think that's about it…

Contact info~

If you want to apply for a position simply send us a PM or email us personally. Listed below are the emails to the executive members of Team GEMINI. The reason why we're suggesting you email us personally is because our inbox gets flooded every now and then. For example the last time we were taking in applicants it took Usa about 2hrs to go through all of them and a few extra minutes to delete all the applicants we rejected… yeah, we had that many. :P

So if you want an almost immediate reply you can contact either myself or Usa. If you send us the same message you will most likely be rejected… or passed over. Now, please keep in mind we're only doing this so people who do not have an account can apply for a position. X3 See we're thoughtful. This means you Awestruck. Msg us if you have the chance. We want to thank you personally for all of your support.

xArashiYukix (at) hotmail (dot) com

Usa (underscore) Nguyen (at) live (dot) com

Anyways that's all folks. :3 Thank you for reading this over and please do consider joining us. ;D The only reason we update so slowly is because we're lacking man power. O.o The more readily available editors we have the better.

Kay~ please enjoy Fate's side of "Melt"!! Oh and I hope you guys don't mind if Fate's part is divided into 7 parts instead of the original 6 like before.

Hokai~ that's all now. Nothing but story left. :P Cya all next time!

Making choices isn't always easy... but the aftermath of the choices we make is what we're really afraid of, not the choice itself. I know this fact well. The mistakes I've made in my past is what brought me to where I am. Divorced, single parent, owner of my own company, dating a former nun, and falling hopelessly in love with my best friend.

* * *

**メルト**

_Fate's Point of View_

**Can You Feel My Heart Beat? Part 1 of 7**

**(Did you guys notice I made Fate's part longer? XD)

* * *

**

I embraced my lover tightly, my nose buried in her long golden hair, inhaling her lovely scent in. I felt a small smile tug at my lips as I exhaled; Carim smelled heavenly today. It was these little moments we shared together that I remember why I loved her so much.

And probably why I still do.

Looking down at my beloved's perfect figure I began to wonder how _her_ bare skin would feel to the touch. Would she feel just as smooth or would she feel even softer? Like a fluffy white cloud that was just seemingly out of reach, or would she feel like a delicate rose petal carefully plucked out from a red rose in full bloom? Nevertheless, I bet she'd feel wonderful… and I bet she'd sound even better.

Suddenly, I felt Carim stir beside me.

"Mm... Fate?" she murmurs, her voice sounding like a pristine little chime.

"Yeah?" I muttered back in return.

"You're awake..."

I smiled at her when she turned to look at me. I sighed in content when I saw my reflection in her crystal clear blue eyes. I felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted from my shoulders -- I was allowed a moment of peace. However, that peace was short lived. The words we exchanged were soft spoken and very brief, but I could tell exactly what she wanted to say to me. "Are you going to see her today?", "If so, do not tell me.".

"Yeah, I couldn't help it. I woke up for a drink of water and got distracted when I saw you sleeping." I replied with a big goofy grin on my face.

God, I loved this woman.

Carim nodded her head and snuggled in closer to me, her head nuzzling into the crook of my neck, our bodies fitting perfectly together.

"How about you?" I asked. "Why are you up so early?"

Carim yawned like a little kitten and stretched her arms. "I have work in three hours."

"Oh…" I quirked my eyebrow at her and grinned devilishly. "Three hours to go right?"

"More or less."

My arms that were tightly wrapped around her nude frame tightened whilst her large breasts pressed up against me. I felt a tingle of anticipation grab hold of me when Carim sent me a girlish yet mischievous smile. There was something about this stunning British woman that just… captivated me.

I wanted her.

I needed her.

I have her.

There weren't any words spoken at this point, just the look in our eyes told us what was going to happen. It was this sort of relationship that I felt most comfortable in. A relationship where no more words could describe how I felt, for if anymore were spoken… the moment would be lost to oblivion. But because of this mutual understanding… no more words could describe the guilt I felt when I touched her.

I don't think my heart can bear the sight of Carim's face if I told her the truth.

I can see it now. Perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowing together as a brilliant mind tries to contemplate my poorly chosen words, her heart breaking when she realizes what I've said. The bond between us crumbling like a bridge whose suspension wires snap under the sheer pressure of such a heavy burden.

Carim would probably break down into tears before I get to finish my sentence.

"I love you." I whispered into her ear as I positioned myself above her.

She nods in acknowledgment and tilts her head for me. "I love you too." she mumbles. The words of affection were muffled and uncouth, something that contradicted my well mannered lover's natural disposition. "Just… a little deeper." she commanded. Her lips brushed against my neck as she left little butterfly kisses on my skin. I felt myself losing control of the situation. "R-Right there…"

The deeper I cave into my passion… the faster I'll fall into a fantasy.

And the faster I'll start thinking of another woman whispering my name as I pleasured her.

"Carim," I say, my eyes shut tightly as I forced myself to stay focused. _'Please God, just this once… don't let my mind wander.'_ I hear her sigh in relief as I hit the spot. "I love you."

Please… just this once… let me only think of her.

An hour and forty-five minutes later, I was woken up by an abrupt jab to the side. I sprang up in bed, half asleep; I turned my head around looking for the source of the poke. I cursed loudly when I couldn't find my assailant and face palmed when I realized I didn't look behind me. Carim stood behind me wearing a smug look on her face; the smile didn't suit her really… Carim's visage was much too angelic for such a fallen angel-like grin. Honestly, she's been spending too much time with me.

"I have to go soon." She says as she sits down at the side of the bed. "I just wanted to say goodbye before I left." Placing her palm on my cheek, Carim leans in and places a small chaste kiss on my lips. For a second I tasted a bit of regret, but that faint rancid taste was washed away by the smell of spearmint chewing gum – I love spearmint.

"I'll see you later okay?" I returned the kiss and gave her a bear hug. Carim was cuddlier than a teddy bear in my opinion. "I'll stop by the flower shop if I have time. If that's okay with you that is?"

"Of course! I love seeing you at the shop–you bring in more business." she replies with a nod of her head.

Carim really is too cute.

I blushed and scratched my cheek. "Well, it isn't everyday one of Japan's better known business tycoons stop by a tiny town store just to window shop for a daisy."

"You bought our most expensive bouquet and had the newbie deliver it to me in the back!" Carim exclaimed with a puffed out cheek. "I was so embarrassed!"

"Well, you liked the flowers in it and I haven't gotten you a real present in who knows how long."

Carim sent me a disbelieving look and crossed her arms. "So a trip to Europe and a cruise on your yacht does not count as a present?"

Shrugging I reply, "The trip to Euro was a date, and the yacht was just for fun. Plus, I wanted to see you in a bikini… followed by nothing at all."

A heavy blush covered Carim's face when my words reached her ears. Stuttering, Carim said "D-Don't forget this diamond engagement ring you gave me…" in hopes of averting the conversation away from her body and back to the main topic.

I shook my head and grinned. "That's not a present."

"Fine, then how about that lion fish you got for me. That counts as a present."

"I got it as a gift from one of my associates. I thought you would take better care of it."

"How about that laptop!" Carim looked to the side and muttered, "Come to think of it, I don't even need one of those…"

I shrugged again and said, "I got that free from a contest I entered."

"Okay, I give up." Carim growled as she tackled me onto my back. She hovered above me and smiled. "I honestly do not need all these things you are giving me." She lifted her hand slowly and placed it over my heart. "All I will ever need is this."

A ghost of a smile appeared on my lips as I replied, "Your wish is my command. If all you require is my love then I'll give you every bit of it."

Carim smiled at me, but I saw disbelief in her eyes.

Does she know?

Patting me on the shoulder, Carim got up from the bed and stretched her arms high up in the air causing her white blouse to ride up. I couldn't resist the goofy grin on my face when I looked up at her. Carim really is the world's most adorable woman ever. Everything about her was lovable, a real 'Lamb of God' so to say. Her soft youthful skin, full lips, firm bust, and captivating behind quite literally removed ten— maybe fifteen —years off of her age.

I can see why God kept her cooped up in one of his churches.

Such an angel.

Such a… desecrated angel.

And it was indubitably my fault.

"You're amazing, Carim." I confessed, my voice just above a quiet whisper. "Just thought I'd let you know that.

"Thank you, but I really should get going now." Carim looked at her wrist watch and sighed. "I really hope you don't mind me borrowing Bardiche for the day."

"Bardiche likes your company Carim. I really don't think he'd mind driving you to work." I said in hopes of trying to ease her discomfort. "Plus, it's not like I need him today."

"I guess…"

"What good is a personal driver if you prefer the feel of holding a wheel, y'know?"

Carim quirked her eyebrow and asked, "Then why do you have a personal driver?"

"I can't drive a limo." I deadpanned.

"Oh… I am not going to work in a limo."

"Too late."

"Fate , you didn't!" I laughed nervously and pulled the covers up to my chin in a failed attempt to hide from Carim. A quiet growl escaped from her lips and soon the wrath of God was upon me. "You know how much I dislike fancy things like this! I cannot show up at work looking like some celebrity!"

I felt my good mood sour. I hated how reserved Carim was; as much as I loved her I really wished she would understand that she isn't a quiet little nun at a church anymore – she's free from that cage now.

"Carim, when will you understand?"

"Understand what?"

Giving her my sincerest gaze, I looked Carim straight in the eye and said, "That extravagance is a part of being with me. I want to spoil you. I want to give you everything you'll ever want. Just say the word and I'll buy you the moon. Carim, I want to treat you like the princess you are."

Carim shook her head vehemently almost as if she was flat out refusing my money.

In fact… she was.

"No, Fate." Carim said, her voice stern and unwavering. "When will you understand that I don't want your money? I want you and nothing else! Just you…"

"Carim…"

"I don't think you should stop by the shop today…"

"But you said I brought in business… Carim, I'm sorry."

Carim put her hands out in front of me, her anger evident by her trembling. "I just… I just don't want to draw more attention to myself."

I didn't know how to express the pain I felt when she said that. Part of me knew I deserved it, but another said that she was over thinking about this whole situation. Carim strongly believes she isn't a celebrity… but I concur, really I do. Small town girl from a little city in Britain doesn't exactly scream "celebrity by association", at least not to me.

"I don't own any regular cars, you know that."

"I know…"

There were so many things I could have said and done to make Carim forgive me, but I just couldn't find something she hasn't heard before. I was running out of excuses.

"You can ask Bardiche to drop you a block or so away…" I suggested, my eyes focused on the hard wood floors below us. "Or you can ask him to drive you in one of the other cars."

Carim stood there quietly, her expression a mix between disappointment and uncertainty. "Oh alright, I will take the limo for the day. I don't think my heart can take the… 'excitement' of Bardiche's driving in one of your overpriced death traps."

Looking at the alarm clock beside me made my heart jump. It was almost time. "You should really get going okay? Call me if you need anythi-oh, you know the drill." I said with a chuckle, trying my best to sound as natural as I could be. "I'll miss you."

"I will miss you too, Fate."

Watching Carim turn around to walk out the door I felt a tug on my heart strings causing me to call out to her. "Carim!"

"Yes?"

It was now or never.

"I'm sorry for making you feel this way. You know I don't mean to do it, right?"

"I know… something like this still needs a lot of time to get used to."

I nodded my head. "The press just find you fascinating, that's all. It'll all die down eventually, and you'll completely fall off the radar if my company crumbles."

"Fate, you know I would never wish for such a thing to happen to you. I know how hard you've worked to get this far, and I'm not about to allow my personal feelings of publicity affect this relationship."

I didn't know what else to say to her. Carim knew me so well it was almost always useless to doubt her.

She sent me one last fleeting glance before saying, "I like what you've done with your hair."

"You like it? I thought I could use a change… do you really like it?"

"Sexy. A pony tail would look great on you." Carim reached out for the door knob and it tightly. "I'm sure Nanoha will think so too."

And just like that she left.

* * *

_(Oh, I hope you guys look through Nanoha's version of the song. I fixed the translation so it looks prettier._

_Also comment on it please, I worked hard to make it sound nice)_

**End of Part 1 of 7**

**メルト**

**朝　目が覚めて**

**When I woke up this morning**

**真っ先に思い浮かぶ****君のこと**

**The very first thought I had was, yes… it was about you**

**思い切って髪型を変えた**

**So I daringly changed my hair style**

**「どうしたの？」って****聞かれたくて**

**Just to hear you say, "What's with the new look?"**


	8. Chapter 8

**You Make Me Melt**

By Team GEMIINI

雛森.Y: Lol… I forgot to update. :D

Hope you guys enjoyed the Team GEMINI spam... I might do another one later on, but idk...

* * *

**メル****ト**

Fate's POV

Can You Feel My Heart Beat? Part 2 of 7

* * *

I sat there momentarily stunned. What just happened? What the hell just happened?

One moment I was bracing myself for another one of Carim's ridiculously long lectures about how I spent my wealth, next I was sitting in bed naked thinking about how great her ass looked as she walked away from me, and now I was just confused about her attitude this morning.

I know there isn't much to worry about; Carim was always such an inscriptive speaker. Her words always holding some strange hidden message that I always—at least most of the time—had to decipher myself.

Though during the few times, when I do figure out what she meant, it was often always too late.

I was in the middle of a dirty thought involving Carim when my cell phone started to ring, effectively snapping me out of my little… fantasy.

_Just be friends. All we gotta do is just be friends. It's time to say goodbye and just be friends. All we gotta do is just be friends. Just be friends._

This personalized ringer could belong to no one else but… _hers_.

Looking at the cherry red MotoKrzr sitting on the nightstand (it matched Carim's phone), I felt hesitation grab hold of me. I was tempted to reach out and shut it up, but on the other hang… I couldn't help but sympathize with the upbeat tone of my ringer. It summed up my imminent feelings, but I wasn't too sure if I was willing to voice them out just yet.

"That's right… I'm meeting up with Nanoha today." I stared at the phone again and decided to pick it up. Reading the caller ID I couldn't help but chuckle. I held it against my ear and greeted the person on the other line, relieved that it wasn't who I thought it was. "Hello Vivio, calling me to make sure I didn't forget about my meeting with your mom? Or are you just calling me because you missed me?"

The teenager stuttered some incoherent words before shouting at me. "Mou! Fate-san, stop teasing me!"

"I know, I know, but it's just so much fun." I replied with a grin.

"Anyways, how'd you know it was me?" she asked me, her face probably redder than a tomato.

Brushing aside my bangs, I laid back in bed, wincing when I crushed one of Carim's stuffed animals beneath me. "Your mom never calls me from the home phone, only you do." I said as I reached for the stuffed animal under me and yanked it out, growling at it as the edge of the blasted thing's nose jabbed me in the side. "Damnit, Carim and her stupid anteater teddy…"

"Jeez, you really know how to talk to a girl…" Vivio muttered obviously entertained. "And I never knew Carim-san liked… anteaters was it?"

"She's got a thing for weird looking animals."

"That explains why she's dating you."

I was shocked, if not slightly amused, at Vivio's tone of voice with me. "You should respect your elders kid, do you really want me to tell your mommy about this phone call?" I said in a threatening manner. I was jesting of course; I knew that Nanoha would just die of embarrassment if she knew her daughter was double checking her appointments for her. "And what was that about being a weird looking animal?"

"Oh nothing…"

"Vivio…"

"Fate-san…"

"Vi…"

"Fate-chan~"

"Buttercup~"

"Okay, that was weird." Vivio deadpanned. A loud 'thud' was heard in the background and what sounded like a television being turned on to the weather channel. "Hold on Fate-san, I think my mom's up."

Vivio shifted the phone from one hand to the other, and I distinctly heard the sound of a mug being lifted off the surface of the counter. The heavy 'clinking' sound it made told me that the beverage container was still full.

"Mn, I'll be right here." I replied, my voice softening as I relaxed in bed.

Keeping the phone pressed against my ear I heard the quiet padding of Vivio's feet, and judging by the sound she was either dressed up and ready for school… or she was wearing her pink bunny slippers. I couldn't help but chuckle at the fond memory of visiting Nanoha around 7am one day. Vivio had just woken up and she was leaning on the kitchen counter with a hot cup of coffee. The look of surprise and terror made my day that day.

Vivio was actually pretty cute when she scurried away into her room.

"Morning, Mom." I heard her say.

"Morning, Vivio." Nanoha replied. I pictured her wearing her pyjamas with a fair amount of exposed skin… probably in the chest and shoulder area, her hair a complete mess, and one of her trademark smiles. "You shouldn't be drinking coffee; you're too young for that! Plus, you'll stunt your growth." she continued in a motherly tone.

Vivio scoffed and took a rather exaggerated sip of the previously mentioned coffee. "I'm not Asian; I don't have to worry about being short. I haven't hit my growth spurt," another emphasizing sip. "And I was busy studying last night so I didn't get much sleep."

"Mou, did you at least leave me some?" Nanoha asked her with a dejected sigh.

I didn't hear anything after that, just the sound of the weathercaster's voice drifting farther and farther away until all I could hear was the quiet ruffling of Vivio's skirt.

"Still there, Fate-san?"

I pretended to yawn and replied, "Unfortunately… yes."

"Oh, did you really fall asleep?" she asked me.

"No, not really. Anyways, why the phone call?" I heard a small murmur and figured Vivio was being shy again. "Can you repeat that?"

"I… just wanted to hear your voice is all…" I opened my mouth to reply, but Vivio quickly cut me off. "Not that it means anything!"

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

And then she hung up… I wonder where she got that habit from?

Nanoha.

Closing the phone I lazily tossed it to the side, not caring about where it landed, but I think it landed in the garbage.

"Oh well, I can just get another one…" I said in a nonchalant tone.

Getting out of bed, I stretched my limbs out as far as I could, only to wince in pain when I arched my back. Carim had a… strange habit of scratching and biting me in bed, and I can't really think of a reason why. But that's okay because it's hot.

I looked at the alarm clock and sighed, time was flying by; my meeting with Nanoha was in three hours at Central.

"Shower," I stated flatly. "I need a shower."

Walking over to my closet, I grabbed some clean under things and the outfit I prepared the night before and double checked it. It was a simple grey jacket (my favourite to be honest), some loose fitting jeans, and an ironed white button up shirt. Nothing too extravagant, just some regular clothes for an average person. Yep, nothing out of the ordinary here… minus the fact this outfit cost me close to $600 US. I have a bad habit of buying designer clothes.

The good thing about being abnormally wealthy was that I had a fully equipped bathroom in every room. Every room. I tried my best to keep my mind off of things and just think of the day ahead of me. I was really excited; I haven't seen Nanoha in who knows how long… I really missed her. I missed her laugh, I missed her not so funny jokes, I miss her strange little ponytail, and most of all I missed the way she would blush at the littlest of things.

My shower was brief, I just needed to wash away the sweat and rinse off Carim's scent—not that I didn't like how my lover smelled, because I love the way Carim smells… I just don't like smelling like Carim. Yeah, that's the reason why… I think?

I quickly dried myself off and got changed into my "date" attire. I stood in front of the mirror and glared at my reflection. I was deciding how I should have my hair today and if I should wear glasses or contacts.

"Hm… I don't think Nanoha's seen me in my glasses yet, and she seems to be a ponytail kinda girl—there wasn't a choice was there?" I said out loud with a light chuckle.

I opened the cabinet and reached for a brush and started up the ponytail. I personally didn't like having my hair up, it messed with my "rebel" look. Okay, not exactly, but I always feel so restrained when I have my hair up, but since it's for Nanoha… I can put up with it for a little while.

One thing I love about Carim is that she never really cares about how I look. Of course there have been times when she lectures me about how I present myself while she buttoned up my shirt properly and straightened out my tie. She always kept a smile on her face as she tries to correct my laziness, but even though I know how I should present myself, I slack off every now and then just to see that special little smile. And when it came to my hair, instead of forcing me to tie it up like some worker drone, she ties it at the base of my shoulder blades with her favourite purple ribbon. I guess it was her way of saying I belonged to her, and if anyone dares to try and steal me away, they'd have to deal with her personally.

I actually remember a time when Carim threatened to throw a Venus flytrap one of my (extremely annoying) fans. I didn't doubt her of course… she had received a new shipment of the darn things just the other day, and Carim is a woman of her word. If she says she'll do something, she'll do it no matter what.

Another thing I love about Carim is that she trusts me. She isn't one of those women who will get mad at their significant other just because they take a quick glance at somebody else. I have a bit of a wandering eye when it comes to women, and Carim understands that, but she doesn't care. Just because I look, doesn't mean I'll touch. Of course this rule doesn't apply to Carim. If I look, I will most likely touch. It wasn't like this with my ex-wife. If I took even the tiniest of glances at another woman, I would find myself drenched in water or coffee…

Oh well. All that matters now is that I have got somebody who truly trusts me with all of her heart… which is why I feel slightly guilty for seeing Nanoha today, I guess that's why Carim acted so strangely—she was jealous!

"Wow, come to think of it, I've never seen Carim jealous before." I said with a goofy grin on my face.

With my ponytail in place, I headed out of the bathroom and down to the living room where I saw my best friend passed out on the couch with a can of Mountain Dew in her hand. I laughed at her and pondered if I should wake her up. Arf looked so content on the couch, I decided to let her rest some more. Knowing Arf, she probably stressed herself out being Alicia's manager. Poor girl, I really don't wish her job on anybody else. Poor sap would probably kill them self after the first day.

I walked over to the front door as I contemplated which car I should take. I've always had a hard time to choose which car to take, but today I felt that a good old muscle car would suit my mood best. My glasses where on the little table next to the front door, alongside my many car keys… oh and a Twix bar!

I reached for my glasses and fished around for my Mustang's key. Before I just kind of reached for a random pair of keys and spend about fifteen minutes looking for the car that made the beeping noise. But now that I have Carim by my side, I found how nice it is to have everything all neat and organized. She bought a small hanging rack and labelled each hook with the name of the car and placed the keys in their respected place… of course putting all the keys on the rack took forever because we didn't know which key belonged were.

Turning to face the mirror beside me, I flashed myself grin and fixed my bangs. "Today, I'll definitely be cool!"

* * *

**グレーのジャケット　ドクロのシルバーリング つけて**

Wearing my favourite grey jacket and a silver skull ring

**出かけるよ**

I set out

**今日の僕は　かっこいいんだ！**

Because today I'll definitely be really cool!


End file.
